Being a Slytherin
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Es ist nicht immer leicht ein Slytherin zu sein. Wenn der Halt nicht von außen kommt, muss man eben innen umso stärker sein ...


Titel: Being a Slytherin

Autor: dreamdancerin

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

Summary: Es ist nicht immer leicht ein Slytherin zu sein. Wenn der Halt nicht von außen kommt, muss man eben innen um so stärker sein ...

Kategorie: General, one-shot

Rating: G

Spoiler: Band 1-5

Feedback: Gerne! Ich freue mich über jede Meinung!

Anmerkung: Ich denke, dass Rowlings Darstellung der Slytherins in den Büchern viel zu einseitig ist. Sie sind eben immer böse. Schluß, aus. Hier ist meine Meinung dazu.

Die Geschichte ist Tigereye gewidmet, da sie (er?) mich auf die Idee für diese Story gebracht hat! Viel Spaß beim lesen!

****

Being a Slytherin

__

But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

(by Within Temptation)

" .... und darum müssen wir zusammen halten! Wir müssen eine Einheit bilden gegen das, was noch kommen wird. Wenn der Halt nicht von außen kommt, muss er eben innen um so stärker sein." Einen Moment schwieg Dumbledore. Sein Blick flackerte von den Gryffindors zum Slytherintisch. "Danke."

Draco Malfoy konnte es nicht glauben. Ein einfaches "Danke." und seine Schulzeit war vorbei. Morgen saßen sie alle im Hogwartsexpress, um nach Hause zu fahren, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass es für manche von ihnen das letzte Mal sein würde.

Draco stand auf und schloß sich den Slytherins Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum an. Schon bald liefen alle Schüler seines Jahrgangs in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe und doch schwiegen sie alle.

Das Kellergewölbe war festlich geschmückt. Silber und grün zierte die Wände und in einer Ecke war ein Tisch, vollgestellt mit alkoholischen Getränken, die eine russische Armee betrunken machen konnte, aufgebaut. Die jüngeren Klassen zogen sich taktvoll in ihre Schlafsäle zurück und zurück blieb der Abschlußjahrgang 1998. Einen Moment standen sie alle unschlüssig herum und beobachteten einander, bis sich schließlich einige aufrafften, Getränke verteilten und Gespräche laut wurden.

Draco nahm ein Glas mit Alkohol, was es genau war, wusste er nicht, entgegen und stellte sich etwas an den Rand. Er musste nicht lange warten bis Pansy Parkinson auf ihn zukam. Ungewöhnlicherweise begann sie nicht gleich ihn mit schriller Stimme irgend etwas Belangloses zu erzählen, sondern sah neben ihm stillschweigend in die Menge.

"Es ist vorbei", brach sie schließlich das Schweigen und sah ihn betrübt an. "Morgen sind wir keine Schüler mehr."

Draco nickte. Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde, volljährig und auf der Höhe seiner Zauberkraft der Welt entgegen zu treten und allen zu beweisen, was in ihm steckte. Wie oft er es sich vorgestellt hatte, wusste er nicht, aber dafür konnte er jetzt sagen, wie es sich anfühlte: Beklemmend. Ernüchternd. Angsteinflößend.

Er sollte Verantwortung für sein Leben übernehmen? Konnte er das überhaupt? Er war schließlich noch ein Kind!

Wie sollte er für sich selbst entscheiden, wenn er es noch nie getan hatte? Er konnte nicht die Konsequenzen seines Handelns einschätzen und er war sich sicher, das es alle anderen hier im Raum auch nicht konnten.

‚Schau sie dir an. Sie betrinken sich aus lauter Furcht vor der Zukunft. Etwas besseres fällt ihnen nicht ein.'

Sein Blick fiel auf Pansy. ‚Reinblut. Nicht hässlich, aber auch keine strahlende Schönheit. Mäßige Intelligenz. Was aus ihr wird? Die liebende Ehefrau und Mutter. In spätestens zwei Jahren ist sie in eine reiches, altes Zauberergeschlecht eingeheiratet.'

Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu Blaise Zabini. ‚Reinblut. Charmant. Gebildet. Witzig. Wird einen Beruf im Zaubereiministerium annehmen und sich bis ganz nach oben arbeiten.'

Crabbe und Goyle stachen ihm ins Auge. Hoffnungslos schüttelte er den Kopf.

Nach und nach betrachtete er jeden Slytherin aus seinem Jahrgang und malte sich deren Zukunft aus.

‚Und was werden wir alle gemeinsam haben nach unserem Abschluß? Richtig, wir werden dem Dunklen Lord dienen.'

Ein ernüchtertes, schmalllippiges Lächeln erschien auf seinen Gesichtszügen. Ja, irgend jemanden dienen würden sie alle, ob nun einem alten Größenwahnsinnigen mit Schlange als Haustier oder einem alten Verrückten mit Phönix auf der Stange.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den Gryffindors. Er war sich sicher, dass sich fast alle auf die Seite des großen Schuldirektors stellen würde. Ein Kampf gegen die Dunkelheit, damit das Licht wieder strahlen konnte.

‚Schwachsinn!', dachte er und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Getränk. Feuerwhiskey. ‚Es ist ein Kampf der unterschiedlichen Ideale. Man kann die Welt nicht in hell und dunkel einstufen und außerdem -' Er drehte sein Glas in der Hand und beobachtete wie sich der Schein des Feuers in der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit brach. ‚Sind wir alle Soldaten. Krieger, die sich eines Tages gegenüber stehen würden.' Ein bitterer Zug trat um seine Augen. ‚Spätestens auf dem Schlachtfeld werden wir uns wieder sehen.'

Irgend jemand war auf die Idee gekommen, Musik einzuschalten und bald füllte sich eine improvisierte Tanzfläche. Die düsteren Gedanken, die alle vorhin beherrscht hatten, waren anscheinend verschwunden. Selbst Pansy bewegte sich mit Theodore zum Rhythmus der Musik.

‚Was wohl die anderen Häuser machen?', fragte sich Draco plötzlich. Er wusste, dass sie eine große häuserübergreifende Abschlußfeier geplant hatten, nur hatten sie etwas vergessen: Die Slytherins einzuladen.

‚3 gegen 1', dachte Draco. ‚So stand es schon immer.' Es schien immer, als würde sein Haus sich nie bemühen, die Streitereien beizulegen und Hogwarts endlich zu einer großen Gemeinschaft werden zu lassen. ‚Aber daran sind alle Häuser schuld.' Die Fehde zwischen den Häusern, speziell Gryffindor und Slytherin, war so alt, dass sich niemand daran erinnern konnte, wie es eigentlich angefangen hatte, was damals zwischen ihren Gründervätern geschehen war. ‚Und doch hat es gereicht, den Streit ein Jahrtausend lang am Leben zu erhalten.'

Draco wusste genau, dass sich die Bewohner des Schlangenhauses nie wie Heilige benommen hatten und es höchstwahrscheinlich auch nie tun würden. ‚Was hatte Dumbledore gesagt? Wenn der Halt nicht von außen kommt, muss er eben innen um so stärker sein. Wenn das nicht ironisch ist ... Genauso könnte man Slytherin und seine Beziehung zum Rest von Hogwarts beschreiben.' Mit einem schnellen Zug leerte Draco sein Glas und füllte es sich gleich nach. ‚Keiner weiß, warum Slytherin so einen schlechten Ruf hat und trotzdem unterstützt jeder ihn. Und wir? Wir kommen aus diesem Sumpf nicht mehr heraus. Selbst unsere Hauseigenschaften werden als schlecht eingestuft und verpönt. Was ist an ihnen so falsch? Es kommt doch darauf an, wie man seine Charakterzüge nutzt. Jeder ist gegen uns, egal was wir machen. Was bleibt uns also anderes übrig als zusammen zu halten? Gegen die zu kämpfen, die sich gegen uns verschworen haben? Sollen wir unser eigenes Haus zerfallen lassen wegen dummer Streitereien? Nein. Und wenn es Auseinandersetzungen gibt, wird es nicht nach außen getragen. Slytherin hält am meisten von all den Häusern zusammen, nicht nur wenn es darum geht andere fertig zu machen. Quidditch, Hauspokal ... Was bleibt uns anderes übrig? Selbst Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff jubeln den Löwen zu. Was ist mit uns? Sind wird es nicht wert auch mal andere Beachtung als Abscheu zu bekommen?' Er hörte Pansy lachen. ‚Irgendwie bestärkt Voldemort das, was wir schon immer praktiziert haben: Eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft zu sein. Dumbledore, egal wie gut er es zu verbergen versucht, kann uns nicht vertrauen. Er würde nie eine Schlange in seine Elite für den Kampf gegen das Böse aufnehmen. Egal was wir machen.' Draco stellte sein Glas ab. ‚Er hat uns aufgegeben.' Grinsend ging er auf die Tanzfläche. ‚Aber wir uns noch lange nicht.'

****

Anmerkung:

Erstmal: Draco weiß natürlich nicht, dass Snape ein Spion ist.

Seine Gedanken hier spiegeln oft meine eigenen in letzter Zeit wieder. Ich bin vor kurzem 18 geworden und habe jetzt irgendwie das drängende Gefühl mein Leben selbst in die Hand nehmen zu müssen. Leider fühle ich mich dazu gar nicht bereit.

Ciao Dream


End file.
